


Tribal Lucis

by Aikyo10, carmen_sandyeggo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 16/26 flashbacks, ABO, Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikyo10/pseuds/Aikyo10, https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmen_sandyeggo/pseuds/carmen_sandyeggo
Summary: Cor is approached by a new Tribal member about the secondary dynamic. The talk brings up a memory of when he found out his own dynamic and how it lead him to his life with Clarus."The roar of laughter he received from those around him only fueled his seriousness. And that night, the Alpha thought to supersede Gilgamesh one day, was killed ruthlessly by the hands of the young Omega. His body lay in a pool of his own blood, surrounded by his tribe members, as Cor’s blade stayed in his hands waiting to taste blood once more. Now, there was a new roar of what Cor had done and none of the noise was laughter."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please give all praise to Carmen @ Tumblr - Carmensandyeggo for fleshing out this world and the people.

Presentation of Dynamic

 

Cor brushed his hands free of dust as he descended the ladder. The goal was to have the new tribunal building done before the first snowfall. The way the entire tribe had joined together to make the venture a success he was certain they would have all the walls up and the roof one before the clear moon nights. He preferred to take his shift of the work as early in the morning as possible. Avoid the clutter of people and opinions. So he knew when someone had snuck into the half-built structure. He felt a pair of eyes on him so as he turned and found a small boy who had moved into the village recently gawking at him he was not surprised. 

“Troubles?” He asked.

“N-no sir.” The boy stuttered. 

The boy casted his eyes down and the muss of blonde hair fell into the freckled face. Cor was accustomed to the younglings tiptoeing around him. Children were odd creatures being so timid yet fearless. They were also a damn fine mess of trouble.

“Spit it out then.” He bent one knee to look the kid in the eye. “You have something to ask so ask it.”

“Sir. I uh.” The kid stopped for a moment.  “I don’t want to be punished for asking the wrong thing.”

“No wrong questions.” Cor urged the child. He would not promise to not become angry. There may never be a wrong question but there were a few children in this tribe who dared to see how far his patience stretched. “Go on.”

“Are you.” A quick lick of his lips and hands squeezed tight together. “Are you an omega?”

“That’s what you’re so scared to ask?” Cor snorted. He raised to his feet and put a hand on the kid’s shoulder. “What’s your name?”

“Prompto.” He shied backward as he spoke.

“Prompto.” He motioned to the pile of wood and supplies. “Fetch a pail and a hammer and meet me up top.”

Prompto blinked owlishly before springing forward to grab the items. “Uh - yeah! Yeah ok.”

Cor waited for the boy to begin the climb up the ladder before he moved on to the pulley system. The kid was small but he could climb fast even with the added weight. Cor stacked a few long boards cut yesterday and tied them together before hooking them to the pulley line. He climbed up the ladder to the top of the temporary scaffold. The boy was facing towards the rising sun.

“Prompto.” He called out. “Come here and help me pull up these boards.”

“Yes, sir.” The boy said as he hurried to his side.

“Take hold of the end of the rope and pull with me.” He said.

He turned his eyes forward once he saw the boy take hold. He began to pull up the boards working hand over hand. The weight was not impossible to manage due to Weskham’s invention. Cor could still feel the difference the younger man made in every tug on the rope. He wondered why the boy had asked him such a question. His status within the tribe was well known. Perhaps the kid was curious about the tribe’s customs since he was new. Still there were people far better with people who could answer presentation questions.

“Back up.” Cor said as the wood reached the top. They took a few steps back and he tied the end of the rope to a hook in the floor. “You know how to use that hammer?”

“I think so.” Prompto nodded.

“Good.” Cor walked to the edge of the platform and pulled the bundle forward. “You’re going to help me finish.”

“Alright.” Prompto picked up the hammer. 

Cor grinned when he saw the determined look in the kid’s blue eyes. He also noticed the bandages wrapped around what appeared to be an old brand of some sort. The Lucian tribe had begun to grow, and quickly, these last five years taking in more people which had either left their tribes by choice or fear. By the time the sun had risen above the eastern skyline and the sounds of the tribe awakening, they had finished laying three more bundles of planks down. The kid had stamina and picked up on things quick.

“We’ll stop there.” Cor sat down at the edge of the platform. “How long have you been here?”

“A few weeks.” Prompto made a tired sound as he sat next to Cor. He wiped his sweaty brow with the back of his torn shirt. 

“Who were you housed with?” He asked. He reached for the skin of water he had brought with him and handed it to the boy.

“The Argentum’s.” Prompto uncorked the skin.

Cor knew the family only far enough to know they were an older couple who had taken in a number of older orphan children. Perhaps he had best check in on the family to make sure they were not housing more than they could handle. 

“Were they the ones to tell you?” He was interested in who was speaking about his personal life.

“No!” He shook his head. He handed back the skin.“No. Not at all. I heard it from a few of the older boys.”

“Hm.” Cor responded with a bit of doubt. “I’m not from this tribe either. Did they tell you that?”

“No. I mean you’re not?” Prompto asked. His head turned up to give Cor more of his attention. Curiosity and children also went hand in hand.

“I bartered my way out of my tribe.” Cor corked the skin after taking a drink. 

The boy tilted his head to the side. “Bartered?”

“There had been a way of things. If you presented as omega your mate would be determined by those who wanted you. The strongest would battle for the rights to breed with you. Whoever won would get the honors.” Cor folded his hands together as he watched his the dust dance in the sunlight. “I didn’t like those rules.”

“But what if, what if no one wanted you?” Prompto asked.

  
“Then you were to wait until someone wanted you or you were given to another tribe in trade.” Cor shook his head. His own mother had been traded when he was young after his father’s death in a battle with another tribe. “The way of life of what we have become, us men who can carry children, was born from the lack of population so trading happened very rarely. Tribes wanted numbers.”

“So you were one who was traded?” The boy’s voice was soft.

“No. I told my leader I would fight anyone who wanted to be my mate. If I could beat them I did not have to be with them.” Cor chuckled as he remembered the look on Gilgamesh's face when he stood in front of the Alpha at the age of 15 making a bold stand. He was two years away from the true mark of presenting as an omega but he had already knew his fate. “They did not think an omega would be able to fight so he approved my request.”

“Wow.” Prompto’s stared at him.

Cor shook his head. “Pick your jaw up boy. I was a good fighter. But beating Alpha after Alpha did not endear me to my tribe. There was a order to things and I was fucking it up. The leader made an addendum to my request. If no Alpha would be strong enough to beat me by my 18th birthday then he would challenge me.”

“Did you?” He leaned forward with rapt attention.

“He told me that after he put me on my ass in front of the entire tribe.” Cor said as the memory of tasting blood and dirt in his mouth had been far better than the bitter taste of failure and regret. “He even held back. Still, I knew then I was no match. I could not run because the tribes closest would return me or kill me.”

“Oh.” The disappointment in Prompto’s voice held the same weight as Cor’s own disappointment at that point in his life. “So how did you get here?”

“A young Alpha who was the successor of his tribe was traveling. Reaffirming treaties and such.” Cor bent a knee up then stood with his hands slapping across this upper legs. “I brokered a deal and left with them.”

“Do you miss your old tribe? Your family?” Prompto scrambled to his feet.

“No.” Cor put his hands on his hips. “Because this tribe is my family. Their rules are different here. You’re what? 13?”

“Uh. Closer to 15.” Prompto’s laugh was weak in humor yet laced in fear. 

“Your family should have told you the rules here.” He spoke calmly as he would to a young foal. “No matter your presentation your worth to the tribe does not diminish. Nor will you be forced to take a mate.”

“Do you have to…” The boy trailed off. Cor raised a brow, not understanding why the boy looked embarrassed and hesitant. “...y’know...have to be breed?” Prompto’s freckles turned dark under the bright blush.

“Not unless you choose too.” Cor put his fingers around his chin. “Is there someone you’re interested in for a companion?”

“Wh- I- n-no! I, uh,” Prompto began to sputter like a kettle on the fire.

“You should stop by Sania’s home today. Tell her I sent you.” Cor patted the boy’s shoulder. “She’s our medicine woman and resident crazy person but she will tell you all you need to know.”

He swung a leg over the front of the ladder and began his descent back to the ground.

“But how do you get to be a crownsguard omega like you?” Prompto hurried to follow him down the ladder.

“The same way any man or woman does.” Cor waited for the boy at the bottom of the ladder. “By proving yourself to the crownsguard captains.”

“Oh.” Prompto stepped back to be able to meet his eyes. “I want to do that.”

“Have someone you want to protect already?” Cor crossed his arms. 

Prompto gave a firm nod. “Yeah. I do.”

“Then work hard.” Cor smiled. “I see potential in you Prompto.”

“Prompto!” A set of familiar voices proceeded the stomping footfalls. 

“Oh! I have to go!” Prompto raced around him the moment the young prince and two other heads popped around the unfinished walls. 

Cor laughed as he watched the four race off towards the fresh smell of baked goods. He almost forgot today was sweet bread day. There was no other way the young prince would be awoken at such an early hour unless motivated by outside sources. One that being Ignis and two the promise of one of his favorite treats. He watched the blond boy join the others, the prince slinging his arm around his neck, pulling him along. The older omega had an inkling Prompto wanted to remain by his highness’ side, thus asking how he could be part of the crownsguard. And from their conversation, the young boy had a pretty clear idea of his secondary gender, worried it may hinder or deny his pursuit of the infamous guard.

But the breeding aspect, he wondered. As the youthful group moseyed on, the young shield reached out for the blond’s collar, tugging him back to place under his arm instead. From the redness of his face, shy appearance, and moving closer to the Amicitia, it all clicked. The newcomer not only sought duty to protect the prince, but had some sort of interest in his stepson. Practically raising the young Alpha, Cor knew the feeling was mutual and reciprocated. Cor gives an amused huff through his nose,  _ ah, to be young. _ The sight before him all seemed like deja vu. Gathering more material, Cor reminisces how he came to this tribe.   
  


* * *

 

Cor gave an unwelcoming scowl to anyone who tried to look down on him. His tribe was disgusted by his challenging ways against tradition, and laughing at him for how the Gilgamesh had made an example of him just the other night. He sported his wounds bitterly- a blackened eye, a split lip, scrapes here and there but he walked tall. Even with the healing burns on parts of his face trailing down the back of his neck and back. The tribe leader had taken to putting Cor in his place a few days after Cor put down a new challenger. To prove no matter how many he fought where he would end up.

 

At the tender age of 15, Cor found himself feeling different one morning. Inspecting his nether region, his heart dropped when he realized his testes had receded. He knew what secondary change his body was going to go through in the next two years, and the tribal medicine man would present him as an Omega to his tribal leader. His father had taught him how to fight before his death and Cor had continued to practice with those who would. He did not want to be auctioned off to an unruly and victorious Alpha in the blood sport of fighting to claim his virgin self. Kicked around like shit and breed litter after litter to increase his tribe’s population. 

 

Cor still sported enough intestinal fortitude to tell his tribe leader to fuck his traditions and shit in Gilgamesh’s dinner. Cor boldly challenged every Alpha, and Beta, before the entire tribe -- should anyone seek to claim him, must accept his challenge of a fight. Yield or be killed.

 

The roar of laughter he received from those around him only fueled his seriousness. And that night, the Alpha thought to supersede Gilgamesh one day, was killed ruthlessly by the hands of the young Omega. His body lay in a pool of his own blood, surrounded by his tribe members, as Cor’s blade stayed in his hands waiting to taste blood once more. Now, there was a new roar of what Cor had done and none of the noise was laughter.

 

Amused, Gilgamesh honored the Omega’s word. Surely he would be bested, if not by him. Which raised the stakes - if Cor was not claimed by his presentation, Gilgamesh would challenge him, and make claims to an official mate in his sea of nightly whores.

 

To which Cor refused to be part of.

 

It would be work of the Astrals to bring good fortune upon Cor. A few days into recovering from the Gilgamesh’s so-called mercy, a small horde of another tribe came through their territory, riding in on large birds Cor had never seen before, wishing to speak to their Alpha. Something about peace treaties or some shit. This seemed to be an opportunity Cor should not waste. Ramuh had been in fits the last few weeks as he opened up the sky and rain had fallen for the past several days. Today seemed his luck had risen with the sun.

 

Pointed in the general direction, Cor moves through the crowd, following the handful of men leading from the front. If he was going to pitch and strike a deal with the tribe, those in charge would help make it happen. They stop short and dismount heavily on the muddy ground. One of them, a big burly man looks at Cor directly. Frozen in place, Cor stares back. His chance at the opportunity going by second after second. It’s when the man is tapped on the shoulder by a darker male to regain his attention, motioning his head in the direction of what could be their leader walking towards Gilgamesh’s quarters. And the moment he turns to walk away, Cor can now breathe again.  _ What in the fuck was that, _ thought Cor. He had never felt that sort of thing before. And with a total stranger at that. But nevermind that, he needed to barter with any one of them. And fast.

 

What felt like ages, Cor awaited outside for the group of men. His patience running short, Cor feels as if he’s about to burst into Gilga’s housing when the four men stalked out. Cor dashed after them, making his way directly to the big brute fucker he locked up on earlier.  Reaching out, Cor is stopped short by another man. “Jus’ what d’y’think yer doin’ there son?”

 

What in the fuck kind of accent was that? It was no kind Cor had ever heard of before. Cor looks back to the man he wanted to speak with in the first place, “I need to speak with you,” he calls out. It’s enough to make him hesitate from mounting the dark feathered bird, turning his head to the side, indicating he was listening. “If you’re leaving, take me with you.” The man cocks his head in confusion, turning his body enough to look at him. 

 

Those Gods damn eyes. They had this effect on Cor that made his knees tremble under his baggy bottoms. But he stood his ground, chin high, ready to barter to the end -- to whatever means necessary if it meant living this shit tribe.

 

The man looks him up and down, a look of annoyance and interest of what he had to offer. He walks slowly up to Cor, towering over him easily. Now in his personal space, Cor can’t hide the fact he’s shaking. The man, scent of powerful, graceful, and territorial Alpa, leans down to take a small whiff of his neck -- moving his collar to the side to see any scarring. He stills and the scent of concern and anger filled Cor’s nostrils. 

 

Stepping back, he yanks Cor’s chin up to look at him properly. “Why are you burned?”

 

Cor’s eyes shift back and forth, looking at the man’s handsome face. “Reasons.” He answers bitterly.

 

The Alpha hums, releasing his chin and looking over him. “My King,” he shouts, “could we spare to bring another to join our tribe?” He asks. 

 

“Have y’lost yer mind? We don’ need ‘nother mouth t’feed.” Says the one who stopped Cor. 

 

“Now, now Cid,” says the King, “One more will not force us to ration our harvest.” Cid shakes his head, mumbling to himself about how ‘we ain’t no charity’. 

 

“My King?” the man asks, referring back to his proposition.

 

The King looks to the darker man and smiles. “What do you say Wes?” 

 

Wes looks over towards Cor and shrugs, “I don’t see why not.” he replies to his Majesty.

 

“Oh fer fucks sake…” Cid sighs.

 

The moment their King allows the additional traveler, Gilgamesh steps out. “And who wants to take one of my own, exactly?” 

 

One of the gawking crowd had fetched their leader. This was why Cor had wanted to be quick about leaving.

 

“I,” stepping past Cor and shielding him, “Clarus Amicitia, House of Amicitia, Shield of Lucis.” 

 

Cor’s stomach dropped. He may haven’t heard that bullshit of an accent, but he had heard of the Lucian Tribes. A clan of free will and opportunity. If Cor did make it out of here, he will like a bandit. The announcement brings attention from the others, whispers and murmurs filling the air. 

 

“Him, to be exact,” Clarus says, pointing over his shoulder to the boy behind him. Cor turns his head to peep over at his tribe leader.

 

“Ah,  _ him. _ ” He says, stepping further out into the open area. “You don’t want him,” he begins to say, stopping in front of Clarus. “He’s too much trouble.”

 

“Oh I don’t mind trouble,” Clarus half closes into the tribal leader, “if it’s worth the fight.”

 

“He’s not worth  _ anything _ , Clarus Amicitia. House of Amicitia.” Gilgamesh says sternly, now nose to nose with the Shield. Now that they were head to head Cor could measure the very difference between the men. Gilgamesh stood almost a full hand higher but in shoulders the Lucian man was massive. Cor did wonder if the ridiculous black mohawk was a typical Lucian tribe look. The King’s own dark hair hung short and cut close to his sideburns. The dark skinning man’s hair was in braids, while Cid wore a head covering, concealing his hair. Unlike them, Gilgamesh’s hair was long and the ends decorated by the gold from their land.

 

“If your intention is to simply take him from my tribe, that is not our custom here. But if you seek to claim him, well then,” he scoffs, “he will shame to the noble name you so proudly speak.”

 

Clarus smiles, refusing to take no for an answer. “Then shall I partake in your customs? As an outsider?” With the challenge offered, the crowd began to tsk in disgust. ‘Who would want that  _ thing _ of an Omega?’, ‘Walking in blind to a custom?’, ‘But Cor defeats his challengers, will he simply submit to leave us behind?’.

 

With a glare, Cor knows to take his place to face the Lucian. He had tucked his father’s sword close along with a bag. The tribal leader waves a hand towards the crowd scattering them to the proper distance. “To take him with you, you shall best him in a fight. Think you can manage?”

 

Clarus looks over at Cor, wielding his long sword. This small, frail, sassy child was his opponent? Alpha fighting Omega?

 

“This is a joke, right?” he asks.

 

“Haven’t you learned to not judge your opponent?” Gilgamesh answers as he takes his place to watch them.

 

Clarus looks to his King, confused. His group only looks back at him with caution.

 

“Ah, and one more thing before we begin,” says the tribal leader. He pans over to Cor, “You dare submit so easily, I shall take you here and claim you myself before removing your limbs and opening your cunt before everyone.” The Gilgamesh knew this Omega was not happy here. A fighting spirit, yes, but if he wanted to leave, he needed to earn it. And only Cor knew the truth to his words. 

 

If only Cor wasn’t struggling with his inner Omega to not submit so easily. As a fighter, he needed to focus on the task at hand. He wasn’t a trained warrior but he knew what needed to be done. Still. He couldn’t suppress his emotion. Especially in this particular circumstance. But there he stood with his longsword, facing his opponent. His ticket out of here. 

 

Clarus sighs, taking his cloak off and draping the heavy garment over his saddle. Drawing his own broadsword, he walks towards the future Lucian tribesman. “Can’t say I’ll go easy on you.”

 

“You won’t have to.” Cor clips back, his Omega now settled for an invigorating fight with the Alpha. He poses in his stance at the ready.

 

Clarus quirks an amused brow, giving a lopsided smirk. Sucking his teeth, he sighs, “Suit yourself.” Rolling his neck, he too poses in stance at the ready. Cor spotted the weight of the man all on his toes and none in his heels.

 

The Gilgamesh claps once, and suddenly the torches all around them are brought aflame, a signal the Shield didn’t know meant the fight had begun. Cor charges at him with such quickness, Clarus barely dodges him, stepping to the side, his weight threatening to make him fall on his ass. His body snaps back like the string of a bow and finds strong footing, bringing his weapon up to block a blow from Cor. Their weapons clang and clashed, metal scraping metal as one tried to dominate the other.

 

Cor grunted, using all of his might to push harder. Clarus was indeed impressed, and surprised, with the strength of the young Omega. Breaking away, he lets the younger fall, stumbling over his own feet in the thick mud. But oh how he’s quick - not a second spared and Cor whipped around to charge at him again.

 

Clarus was easily,  _ effortlessly _ , blocking his blows. His former challengers were not as agile as this man. Cor had known the way the other men had been taught to fight and had watched them through the years and able to pick out their weaknesses. Cor was able to get a few cuts in before, but now...this man...this  _ Alpha _ truly piqued his interest.

 

“Your name bears your passion,” Clarus shouts over the sounds of their swords. “Tell me, what house do you honor?”  _ Cling, cling, cling. _

 

“Leonis.” Cor practically gasps, growing heavy in exhaustion. He was not this worn out usually. What in the Almighty Six was happening to him?

 

“Ah,” Clarus says, a bit amused by the meaning of the tribesman name. “And you fight like the noble beast.” He steps forward, shoving the younger away. “But you’ll need to fight better than that.”

 

The criticism is anything but constructive. And it pisses Cor off to no end. Anger controlling him, he aims for a deadly blow. Clarus staggers a bit, holding his side from a stinging pain. Looking down, he sees a tint of bright red on his fingertips. And this too, pisses the Shield off to no end.

 

“I’m Clarus fucking Amicitia. House of Amicitia. And I have never lost a fight to no man, or beast.”

 

“La di fucking dah.” Cor clips back unimpressed.

 

In the crowd, Regis can hear the commentary between the fighting man. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head, “For fucks sake...these two, I swear on the Six if my name isn’t Lucis.” The other men chuckled at their King’s comment. To total strangers, they wouldn’t know what he meant. But to his men, they knew all too well what he was aiming at. They knew their Shield. And right now? He wasn’t fighting like his usual bloodthirsty self. Because of this, and with how the young fighter had been acting, they knew these two perfect strangers went together like thunder and lightning.

 

Cor was growing exhausted by the second. Fighting the Alpha, and his own Omega, his stamina was depleting. His focus was turning hazy. The blood flow in his hands was turning into pins and needles.  _ Fuck, _ he thought. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could continue on. (un)Fortunately for him, it became clear he wouldn’t need to. Disarmed and shoved back, Clarus mounts him with the tip of his blade aimed at his throat. Well damn.

 

Strands of hair fell forward, framing Clarus’ face, who was profusely sweating, huffing for air, shakily held his sword against his opponent. “Yield,” He tells Cor, “or die.” Cor involuntarily whines. His pride shattered for the second time in a single week. He falls flat on his back, not caring his raggety clothes soaking up the wetness of the mud, the cotton material absorbing dark stains, and turns his head to the side, revealing his neck; signifying his yield.

 

A sigh of relief falls from Clarus’ lips, “Thank fucking Titan.” He anticipated Cor to stubbornly grab his blade or counter his move. Getting on his feet, Clarus hauls Cor up along with him. Turning to the Gilgamesh, Clarus scruffs Cor’s nape, eliciting a mixed sound of growling and whimpering. “I, Clarus Amicitia, claim Cor Leonis, and will remove him from your tribe.”

 

Bored and unimpressed, the Gilgamesh waves his hand flippantly, dismissing them; irritated these men demand a peace treaty and rudely attempt to take one of his untamed Omega’s. Growing weak at the knees, Cor leans into Clarus, unable to stand on his own. His tribe boos at him, shouting profanities at the teen as he’s loaded up on the Chocobo. All Cor can gather is that he’s moving away from the camp. And the firm body he’s resting against is soothing. His eyes are heavy, and finally closes them; feeling at peace for once in his short life.

* * *

  
  


Cor was startled out of his haze of memories by the deep tenor of Clarus’ voice. Several more people had joined in with laboring of the building. The sun had risen far higher than the treetops. He cursed losing himself to this memories as he hurried down to the dirt floor. He noticed Clarus dressed and ready to leave already on the boats to the shore. The farms needed to be checked and reports taken of any movement from the other tribes. Food needed to be hunted to supplement what the could fish from the lake around them.

“You keep working like this and you’ll have the entire thing up before the end of the week.” Clarus bright laughter made the hair on the back of Cor’s arms stand up. 

Cor halted in front of his mate before pulling him into a tight hug. Clarus was startled by the sudden embrace. The warmth of lips against the nape of his neck a common show of affection between them but rarely, if ever, in sight of so many others around.

“Are you well?” Clarus pet the back of Cor’s head. “Not that I am complaining but this is much for a simple day away.”

“Then stop sounding like you’re complaining,” Cor muttered.

He pulled back enough for them to look eye to eye. Clarus’ brighter than it had been a moment ago. “As you wish. I’ll take it as your apology for slipping out early. Again.”

“Better to put my turn in before the sun is hotter over head.” He said as they walked away from the building.

The walk to the docks before one of them would depart on a mission from their king was customary. There were chocobos which could take them faster but the time walking side by side to the docks was far too valuable to rush. They had time off the island together for missions but it was a rarity. Clarus was careful who he left in charge of guarding their leader when he was away. 

“What has you in such a twist?” Clarus asked. “Not like you to lose time. Iris was right mad when she couldn’t find you this morning. Sent her off to her turn with scholars with her trousers in a bunch.”

Clarus noticed the fast click of Cor’s teeth as he bit off a sarcastic reply. He was now worried when his younger mate was choosing words before speaking. 

“I was remembering,” Cor said. 

The back of his hand bumping into the back of Clarus’ hand with their fingers dancing against the other’s for a brief moment. The silence which stretched on after Cor spoke was not heavy with worry but weighty in thick emotions as they each reflected back over time between meeting and now. Their lives had forever been changed in the fateful moment. 

“Any regrets?” Clarus asked.

Cor spoke quick. “None.”

“What about the one time you accidentally crawled into the wrong tent nearly molested Cid.”

“I have one regret.” Cor visibly shudders. “If I hadn’t been ill and dizzy from exhaustion I wouldn’t have made that mistake.”

“I told you not to stay out for such a stretch by yourself.” Clarus pulled Cor’s hand up to kiss the scarred knuckles. “If you would only listen to your better.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Cor said. He did not try and tug back his hand. “I listen to King Regis all the time.”

“Such a brat of a mate.” The Shield laughed. “But I am glad you cannot think of any regrets between us.”

  
Cor’s smile stretched wide. Memories flashing through his mind at the pace of stampeding chocobos but not one held a moment he lost the love he had for the man by his side. “None.”

“Good.” He smiled. “I have none either.”

“Truly?” Cor stopped walking and pulled Clarus off the stone path.

Clarus frowned as he saw Cor’s worried expression. He wrapped a hand around the back of Cor’s neck to pull him close.  “Come now. What are you holding back my love?”

“I am lucky.” He leaned forward until their foreheads touched. “I have given you no children. Yet you stay. I have put forth my opinion and added challenges to you and yet you stay. I may be the far worst omega in the history of this tribe.”

“I thought I was the idiot between you and I.” Clarus smiles as his hand tightens and then releases over and over. “You do not have to bear children to be a good omega. You have been a voice to those whom we had not heard in the past.”

He brushed away a stray tear from the edge of Cor’s eye before he continued. “You are my mate for being a man who makes me better than I was yesterday. You are my mate because the fire in your soul burns eternal.”

“Be vigilant while you are gone.” Cor swallowed past the lump in his throat.

“I will be home by the time you wake.” Clarus sealed the promise with a kiss. 

Cor’s fingers curled into the front of the leather vest Clarus wore as their kiss deepened. Clarus own hands kept hold of Cor’s neck with his fingers digging into the bite mark many years scarred over laid over the man’s spine. Clarus had a sudden wish he could send someone else out for this day’s duties. In truth he could. His word was as strong as the King’s but he would be home soon enough to soothe his mate’s worries. 

“Dad!” Gladio’s voice rang out from the top of the stone path. “Cid says if you’re not on the boat in five minutes he’s leaving your ass behind!”

Clarus tilted his head away so he could call back to his son. “I’m on my way!”

He saw Gladio run off after a blur of bodies who appeared to be those of Noctis and his new friend.

“Tell that old man to stay on the other side of the island.” Cor muttered as they parted. 

Clarus laughed. “If him and Regis keep going round the way they’ve been he might very well do that one day.”

“Go.” Cor pushed against his chest. “I need to check in on the guards and do my own checks on the East side of the island.”

“Don’t make any more guards cry.” Clarus said with a brush of his fingers across Cor’s face. 

“If they do their fucking jobs. I won’t.” Cor chuckles.

Clarus jogs off down the path with a wave, because as much as they joke, the fact was Cid would leave him behind. He made to to the docks in time to see Cid screaming at a group of kids to get away from his boat. 

Cor climbed back up the stone path and found his step son and the other boys crowded around one of Sania’s cursed frogs. 

“Gladio!” He called out. “Your father is on his way out. Grab your sister and go.”

“Come on guys.” Gladio said to his friends. “Noct put the damn frog down before it gives you warts.”

“Frogs give you warts?” Prompto stepped back. “And what’s happening?”

“When one of our family goes to the other side we wave to them from the hill. You know. For luck and stuff.” Noctis explained.

“No. They do not.” Ignis rolled his eyes still on the frog comment. “Toads do. I believe.”

“Who cares let’s go!” Gladiolus growled. 

Noctis let out a growl of his own. “Alright. Calm down.”

“Iris is with Dustin.” Cor told the boys. “Move or you will miss him.”

Gladiolus was all legs at this age as was Ignis. Noctis and Prompto’s shorter legs pumped quickly to keep up with the boys. 

Cor chuckled because he was happy the blonde boy had mixed easily with the three friends. At least he should be done with dealing with children for the day.

“Marshall Cor!” 

He turned and saw two teen girls, one beta and one omega at that, he knew belonged to one of the Faulkner family running toward him.

_ Perhaps my day babysitting is not over _ , he thought with a smile. Though honestly where were these children’s damned parents?   
  


* * *

 

“I swear to the six I’m gonna finish that bridge from the edge to this damn island before I die.” Cid spat and cursed the other hunters and guards on board to help row them away from the pier as he untied them from the dock. 

“You’ll probably be close to a hundred then.” Clarus finds his seat at the head of the boat. “Plan to live forever?”

“Don’t tempt me boy. Who else is going to keep you all in line?” Cid grumbled.

Before he sits he waits as the boat is rowed away from the docks. His eyes searched the high hill next to his house. Suddenly one taller figure pops up and then four more far smaller shadows. He waved an arm outward and there was a flurry of wild hands waving back and forth. He lowered onto the bench with a smile on his face. His mate may have never wanted children nor been able to have any - but in truth, he had become the Omega which their tribe needed. 


	2. Age Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarus comes back to the Tribe with an Omega, that is, an Omega he believed he saved from an abusive tribe. He had all intentions of letting Cor free once they arrived home. Fate had other ideas. Damn Cid for being right.
> 
> Excerpt "Cor was in awe walking up the impressive walls of the Lucian Tribe. He had never imagined such eloquent architectural structures. Smooth slabs of rock like material stood strong and tall against outsiders. There were even engravings within them. The only thing he did recognize were statues; a rare item back in his previous tribe. Aside from that, everything was new. Mechanics lowered and raised iron gates. Stone burners that cooked Cornish hens and meats. Metal basins that carried water. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://carmensandyeggo.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> For ABO week Prompt

 

Clarus pulled on a robe as he crawled out of the bed. His eyes were heavy and his body ached in joints worn by many battles. The bruise on his side a brilliant green and yellow. He had come home from a simple patrol and hunt across the water. The mission had turned into kicking open a swarm of treachery.

He heard a deep snore from the bed. Cor appeared far younger without his normal scowl. Clarus walked to the closed window in their bedroom. He welcomed the breeze. The spring nights still chilled with Shiva's breath. The quiet murmurs of people walking into the larger house next to them. He would have to meet Regis before light and get their King’s final approval for their plans. He did not want to leave his family behind, again. His life was sworn to protect the King and with that the monarchy of the future. He hoped one day Gladio and Iris would forgive his constant absence.

He closed the shutter once the air turned too bitter to enjoy. The stuffiness of the room replaced by the cold air. He walked to the bed to check on his mate. Cor was still sleeping with covers pulled up to his chest. Under those covers was a pattern of bruises and bite marks which were not attributed to battle. 

“Well.” Clarus whispered as he held down a chuckle. “Not that you have ever been anything but a handful.” 

Clarus was ten years older than his mate. A large span of life can occur in ten years. In ten years he had been wed to his first mate, then had two children, and sadly his mate died a year after Iris’ birth. In less of a decade, Clarus had experienced much joy, many battles, and deep sadness. 

He held his chest as he sat down on his side of the bed. Unexpected painful memories rushing back to the night of his first mate’s death. She had not been the only one to die after giving birth in the history of their tribe. The person closest to him besides his mate had also undergone loss. Regis carried the pain well but Clarus could see past the steady smiles and dignified speeches. If their tribe was to last they had to seek out ways to stop this accursed birthing illness. 

They had set out in disguise of Regis fortifying peace. In truth they were investigating how the tribes around them were fairing with the same malaise. They had learned the illness had affected all of the tribes and some had been hit harder than others. Regis offered more than peace to the smaller dying tribes. Offering them homes under his banner and protection and thus increasing the size of their tribe without war. 

Clarus had left Gladio and Iris behind with Jared and his family. A beta family who had thrived and who put their trust in both Clarus and the King. He had no one to distract him from his duty to protect and return their young King back home.

“And then.” Clarus brushed the back of his fingers against Cor’s cheek. “You.”

 

* * *

It's well into the night before the men have to stop and make camp. If they trekked for a few more hours, the men would have made it back to their Tribal land. But seeing as the Chocobos were tired, and Cor’s condition worsening, it was best to find a Haven. The horde stopped and broke into camp. Weskham and Cid made short work of the tent Clarus generally shared with Regis. 

 

With beads of sweat on the teen's forehead, the clattering of his teeth as he trembled, Clarus could smell an approaching heat coming. Clarus had taken the boy from the tribe and in no uncertain terms the omega was his responsibility. What fucking timing. A heat in the open with the guys and a few tribesmen, no beta or omegas to help the kid, it was dangerous. 

 

Cid had taken one look at the boy and knew this was all Clarus’ doing. Helping the Shield put the kid to bed, he told him just that. 

 

“The fuck? How is this my fault?” Clarus demanded to know.

 

Shaking his head, Cid sighed, “Y’all don’t even know, but e’en I can see you two er fated.”

 

Clarus barked out a laugh, “What? Oh come on Cid, there's a lot of shit you don't believe in, but that's one of the things you do believe?” He shook his head in disbelief, “I think I'd know if I was fated to that lil’ runt back there.”

 

“Ya well that lil’ runt had y’in a fight with not jus him, but with yerself too.” Clarus gave the mechanic a quizzical look. “Claire...we all seen it. You locked up like y’was faced with a daemon fer the first time.” 

 

This was true; Clarus had felt a little off when he and Cor were toe to toe earlier. He had never felt that way before. It wasn't just the improper feeling of fighting an Omega, but like fighting someone he could never hurt or betray. 

 

“That don't mean shit,” Clarus blew off the fantastical suggestion. Fated mates were stories you told younglings before bed, “Prolly just bad timing with his heat comin’ and havin’ to fight. Rotten luck.”

 

Cid hums, unconvinced. “Mmmhm. And I'm as black as Wes.” He walks away from the tent, leaving the duty to Clarus. 

 

The Shield sighs, running his hands down his face, pressing his fingertips into his eyes. Regis had told him when they set down for camp he should stay with their new member tonight, to protect him. Despite argument he was the King's Shield, he obeyed his orders. But in all honesty, Clarus couldn't trust himself with the kid. Yeah sure, he had only recently met him and it would be an uncomfortable situation, given that Cor was entering the stages of heat, but instinct was a fickle bitch. 

 

Cid and Weskham do their normal duties keeping the large group in order. Cid set up a fire while Weskham instructed each group their placements. Food would have to wait until morning. Clarus had no appetite and their new member would not be eating any time soon.

 

Walking back into the tent, Clarus kept to his side. But like that did anything. In fact, it fucking did nothing. The pheromones swirled up into his nostrils, inhaling the honeysuckle and chamomile concoction of Cor's emitting scent. Although he was asleep, or trying to at least, Cor whimpered and called out to him. And but of course, instinct, not only acknowledged the call from the Omega, but reached out in return. Clarus could feel physical pain and need to be beside this stranger. Boundaries felt crossed as Clarus went over to soothe Cor, calming and comforting him. The last thing he wanted to do was scent the teen; which went against everything his instincts were telling him. It was like an annoying itch he refused to scratch. It was tempting. But Clarus kept a clear mind. He needed to protect Cor from the others. Not that he didn’t trust Regis, Weskham and Cid to control the new members, but Omega pheromones manipulated Alphas to the point they wouldn’t recognize their impulses and actions. Throughout the night, Clarus woke up whenever someone approached the tent, growling defensively, as a warning to whoever was outside to back the fuck up. 

 

His sleep was as restless as Cor’s body moved against him until the sun rose. Clarus clothing was drenched in Cor’s scent. A hand to the top of the younger man’s forehead and the steady breathing all told him the peak of the heat had passed. His nose pressed into the side of Cor’s throat was on the line of inappropriate. He forced himself away from the now peacefully resting Omega. He was not surprised to find Weskham near the tent with fresh clothes in his hands for Clarus. He could not ride all day soaked in Cor’s sweat and smell - damn if walking around with Cor’s scent dripping off him was exactly what he wanted to do making him feel shame.

 

Maybe Cid was one to something the night before. Regis had been in agreement.

 

“What do you plan to do with your new Omega?” The leader of their people asked with a guarded expression.

 

“He is not my new anything.” Clarus pushed his clothes from the night before to the bottom of his satchel. “Once we arrive home he’ll be housed and taken care of by the caregivers.”

 

“He showed skill during your fight.” Regis said. “We could use stronger fighters.”

 

“Agreed but.” Clarus pushed a hand through his hair. “He’s perhaps fifteen? Sixteen?

 

“He’s young but he showed more capability than most twenty-year-olds.” Regis spoke with a smile. “Or should I say twenty-six-year-olds as he about bested my shield.”

 

“You will never let me live that down.” He laughed since his pride was not too badly bruised from the fight. He did win after all. “I’ll set him straight into the crownsguard’s hands once he is settled.”

 

“Good.” Regis said with one firm nod. “Don’t be too fast to push him away.”

 

“He’s a child.” Clarus waved a hand. Despite the urges last night he was in control of himself. Away from Cor his mind was clearer. Now if he could rid himself of the deep instinct inside him to go back to the tent and hug the younger man close then Clarus would feel truly at peace. His mate was not even two years gone from the world.  “I am not interested in any child omega.”

 

“I know my friend.” Regis' hand was heavy on his shoulder as he leaned in with voice pitched low. “And I will deny this to my death bed but Cid may have been closer to the truth than any of us would care to admit.”

 

As stealthy as Cor was, he had overheard the conversation between Clarus and the others. Although he knew he would be using the men to escape his old life, he was a man of honor. Clarus had bested him in combat, therefore Cor would hold with the Alpha. And hearing that he was nothing but a child, and more or less unwanted by the Shield, Cor ignored the pang in his chest. His Omega whined at the words, not believing them in favor of the way the Alpha cared for him. Cor would prove himself worthy to be kept within the tribe, be useful by whatever means, despite his age. His inner Omega purred at the idea that he wouldn't be thought of as a child once Clarus got a taste.

 

Cor goes down to the river to wash. His clothes were drenched in sweat, reeking of need and lust for his savior. Submerging himself in the cool water, Cor scrubbed his body with his single bar of lye and blubber soap. Sitting in the bank, he realized yesterday was the beginning stages of what was to come: his heat. Gods, what the in Ifrit’s Hells was he going to do?

 

No more than an hour has passed since sunrise and the camp was packing up to move again. Food was expected upon their arrival apparently. The sooner they moved, the better. He found Clarus saddling up his less than a ferocious beast. Walking up with caution, Cor asks the man what sort of animal this was, seeing as he had never seen such a creature before their meet.

 

“A Chocobo. They're a flightless riding bird. Gentle creatures. Loyal. Protective of their riders.” Clarus explains, hand feeding her. “This is Lily.” Lily swiveled her head to the side, looking at Cor closely. Her beak lightly pecks at his hair. The older man has a smile on his face while Cor laughs and pushes the bird away.  “Come,” Clarus says, hauling himself up, “We don't have much road to cover.” He holds out an offering hand to Cor to join him.

 

Cor takes it, struggling to throw his leg over the wide bird. But he hangs on to Clarus’ waist. The man was firm. And thick. Despite the change of clothes, Cor noticed he smelled like him from last night. It was faint, but it was there. Had he comforted him? Held him closely enough to be scented? He shook the thought from his head. The Alpha had just said he was disinterested.

 

“What is a crownsguard?” Cor asked. “I heard some of the men at camp speak of it.”

 

“It’s a duty to protect King Regis. Our leader.” Clarus explained as he moved through the welcoming crowd. “Man or woman may train and attempt to pass the tests. Those who choose the life of a crownsguard have more than a warriors job to die in the field. There are benefits.”

 

“Benefits? Like breeding rights?” Cor frowned.

 

“No but you will get a space for yourself faster. A home to call your own.” Clarus hand released the lead. 

 

Cor tracked the Shield’s hand. His heart quickened as sword calloused fingers hovered close to his chest. Did the man mean to hug him? Cor would never know as the hand dropped to the horn of the saddle.

 

Moving along, Cor took in the sights. He had never been allowed to travel before. He would often sneak out to go hunt or fish, but aside from that, he never really saw 'the world’. It really had grown for him literally overnight.

 

Wes paid close attention to their new member. He was still perspiring and a bit flush. Cid kept insisting the longer those two are together, the sooner Cor will be triggered to a full-blown heat. Since Clarus was so protective of him, and not just out of duty, he had an inkling Clarus would too treat this personally. For now he kept quiet and requested Cid to do the same. Fated or not, forcing one on another brought stress and resentment.

 

Cor was in awe walking up the impressive walls of the Lucian Tribe. He had never imagined such eloquent architectural structures. Smooth slabs of rock like material stood strong and tall against outsiders. There were even engravings within them. The only thing he did recognize were statues; a rare item back in his previous tribe. Aside from that, everything was new. Mechanics lowered and raised iron gates. Stone burners that cooked Cornish hens and meats. Metal basins that carried water. The homes were...what's the word...modern, was it? Everything was inspirational.

 

And to learn he would be placed in a home of his own should he join this, Crownsguard, duty. It was unbelievable.

 

However, before he could get any food in his system, he was taken to the tribe medicine woman, Sania. “Horseshit,” Cor spat. “Can't this wait?”

 

“Can't you just do as your told?” Clarus clips back. “We need to ensure you're well.”

 

“ 'M fine.” Cor insists through gritted teeth. Clarus mimics Cor obnoxiously, earning him a punch to the chest, which surprisingly knocks some wind out of him.

 

Clarus is annoyed at the fact his King had essentially placed him on babysitting duty over Cor. The guys were rubbing this whole fate shit in his face. 'You claimed him, you earned him’ type deal. He wasn't ready for that sort of commitment. Sure he'll watch over the kid, guide him and what not, but mating? Clarus felt a bit of reservation, close to guilty if he were to move on so quickly after his widowing. What would Gladiolus think of Clarus bringing home a new mate?

 

Clarus escorted Cor to Sania’s home. The medicine house had always been stationed where everyone on the island could reach help. Regis had begun putting a few trained healers in the areas across the water. The Lucian’s tribe reached far and no one was better eyes and ears than a healer. The younger man appeared less than impressed when he saw Sania.

 

“She’s looks my age.” Cor muttered as he stood by Clarus side.

 

Sania waited in the doorway with arms crossed. “What’s the holdup?”

 

“Nothing.” Clarus held up a hand. “A moment.”

 

He turned towards the stubborn Omega. “This will not take long. She’s the best-trained healer we have.”

 

“Then what?” Cor asked. He turned his body to face Clarus. “Do I finally get to eat?”

 

“We have plenty of food. The Six may have begun to strip the world of people but the weather has been kind enough to crops.” Clarus spoke while reaching out and grabbing Cor’s upper arms.  “Every new member sees her. We don’t want to risk any overlooked sickness affecting the tribe or the children.”

 

“Fine.” Cor leaned forward and took in a large breath of the Alpha. “Where will you be?”

 

Clarus stepped back and his hands dropped to his sides. Cor’s nose and face far too close to his neck and with so many eyes on them he did not want the local eavesdroppers to spread falsehoods. He was no animal. They held themselves accountable for their actions secondary natures be damned. 

 

“I’ll wait outside. Sania may be young but her soul is old and her bite is worse than her bark.” He laughed as Sania cleared her throat, loudly. “And her rules are no one accompanies another unless it’s necessary. She won’t see me as necessary.”

 

Cor followed the woman into the large house. The woman did not stop talking, he wasn’t even sure she took a breath between sentences. Cor answered all her questions honestly and quickly. He was unphased when she told him her concern.

 

“You’re controlling it well but you’re about to go into a heat.” She tsk’d as her arms crossed over the brightly embroidered dress. “You said you were sixteen.”

 

Her fingers came up to adjust the cloth holding back the mane of curly black hair. “It’s about the right age but here we don’t allow Omegas to share their heat with an Alpha unless the families have approved it. I’ll explain what we do to get you through.”

 

“I have no family,” Cor interjected, making Sania give a quizzical look. “I have an...Alpha.” he says slowly. The words felt foreign on his tongue. Not wrong but an acquired taste, rather.

 

“Do you?” Sania asked. Not unbelieving, but in disbelief. No one actually bonded this young. “You don't have a bonds mark though.”

 

“It's complicated but I promise you, I have an Alpha.” Cor assured.

 

“Whom, may I ask, is your Alpha?” The young doctor asked.

 

Cor juts his thumb over his shoulder back to the entryway, “Clarus.” Sania’s eyes are like saucers hearing the young man's answer.

 

“Clarus?” She repeated. “As in, Clarus Amicitia? The Shield of Lucis?”

 

“Unless there more than one of those then, yeah, him.” Cor clips back, rolling his eyes. He was hungry and wanted to see his new home and deal with this--this-- heat he was apparently in. “Are we done? Can I leave?” Cor is about to walk out the door before Sania pulls him back, wanting to take an actual look at him.

 

She treated his burns and gave him some nuts and meat broth. Cor was underweight and needed more sunlight. Sania offered Cor herbs to drink to discourage pregnancy during his cycle. He took them, but didn't think he would actually use them. If he could give Clarus a child, maybe he could leave and be on his own.

 

Sania shooed him out, only to request Clarus to enter her home to 'have a-talkin' to’. 

 

The Omega looked around as people passed by. Everyone seemed to have a task to contribute to the tribe. A few people had even greeted him despite his resting bitch face. It was so...different here.

 

“I am not doing that.” Clarus shouted as he stormed out of the house with Sania hot on his trail.

 

“Clarus it's unsafe.” She pleads.

 

“I don't care, Sania. This discussion is over.” He looks to Cor and hauls him up by the arm, “Let's go.”

 

Cor is confused as to what had happened with the healer. Why was Clarus upset? What was unsafe? Where was he taking him? 

 

“Where are we going?” He dared to ask.

 

“To the Omega Quarters. That's where you'll live.” The Alpha’s jaw was clenched tight so each word was barely audible.

 

Cor pried Clarus’ hand off him, “I'm not going.” He grunted, struggling to be released.

 

“Whaddyou mean you're not going? Where else are you to stay?”

 

“Your home?” Cor answered, as if it were obvious. He jumps back a bit by the loud bark of a laugh from the Alpha.

 

“My home? No. I don't think so. You belong here, with the other bachelor and bachelorette Omegas. They'll take care of you and help you through your heat.”

 

The teen shook his head, “That wasn't the deal,” Cor said. “You participated in my old tribe’s traditions. You are to uphold them, just as I.”

 

Clarus is dumbfounded. Releasing the boy, he towers over him, “Uphold tradition. As you are?” He asked. “Lemme get this straight-- despite the fuck all batshit crazy torture you've endured, you're still honoring your oath?” 

 

Cor nods, rubbing his arm where Clarus held a bear-like grip. Clarus scoffs, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. He couldn't believe this. He thought this was a simple extraction. A favor to remove the Omega from unlivable conditions.

 

“I'm a man of my word, Clarus. I expect you should be too.” Cor announces.

 

The Shield turns back to look at this bold young man. He had such intensity in his eyes, such seriousness to this situation. “I have no interest in a mate,” Clarus informs Cor, “especially one of a child.”

 

The words burned hotter than overhearing them from before. “Child I am not if I present under your ministrations.” Cor spat back. In his old tribe, he was now considered of age to bond and breed. He may be part of this tribe now, but their deal still struck with the former.

 

They argued back and forth in the open, causing some heads to turn as they passed by. The same feeling washed over him now as it did when he fought Cor nights past. He kept his Alpha at bay from jumping on board for a new mate. Clarus had convinced himself he was not ready to settle down yet again, and so soon for that matter. But his instinct. His God's damn instinct. Clarus ends the arguing when he sees Weskham and Cid approach ready to intervene. Those were the last two people he needed meddling.

 

“Fine,” Clarus hisses. “Fine! You may come into my home. But! We are not mated. Because you want to honor your barbaric deal, I will give you an option. Two years you stay. And in those two years you still want to bond despite my assholery, I'll give you what you want.”

 

Cor stood there, contemplating the new offer. “And what of my heat? Or your rut?” He mentions, “are you-- are we, going to assist one another?”

 

“Why would we--”

 

“You said in two years if I still want to honor our agreement, you would bond with me. In those two years, I want to remain loyal. To each other.”

 

Surely it was raining shit over Clarus. He tried to argue back, but he couldn't get the words out of his throat. He stood there, looking over Cor. For someone as young as he, he should not be bound to another such as him. And for someone as young as him to smell so sweet-- 

 

“Clarus,” Cor rasped. His legs clenched together, a sign of another wave coming on.

 

“Right...right, right. This way.” The two finally walk in the opposite direction, to the Amicitia home, where Clarus brings in his probationary mate. He takes him to the bedroom in hope to keep him out of sight of the children. 

 

“Wait right here.” Clarus left Cor to search the house for his children. Going next door, he made his way over to the Scientia household, where Monica was watching Iris and Gladio. The adults spoke for a few minutes, discussing temporary arrangements for the next day or so. Monica couldn't help but smile and give a knowing look as Clarus grew red as he explained his predicament to the young woman. 

 

With the kids away, Clarus heads back home, making a beeline for the back bedroom. Before he walks down the hallway, he runs into a wall of the familiar scent from the night prior. He braced a hand on the door outside the room. Would Cid’s words of being fated mates wash away the lingering doubts he had before he entered the room? Even in the prime years of his own adolescence he had never struggled with his instincts in such a way.

 

Clarus couldn't even clear his mind and get a grip without the pheromones seducing his inner Alpha. “Fucking shit.” He grunted, growing frustrated with himself. He loathed feeling out of control. Could he even do this? It had been so long since he's laid with another. He suffered through his ruts when the time came. It was quite miserable. But now...he wouldn't have to endure such painful cycles alone. This was what Sania had warned him about; trying her best to encourage him to essentially take advantage of this situation. For the sake of his health. 

 

With a hand on the door, he pushes it. The door swings open, and a harsher wave of Cor's scent punches Clarus in the face. Fucking Six he smelled heavenly. His eyes drift to the body laid back and spread out on his bed. Cor was still dressed, sweating, panting, and slick ruining his clothes. He tugged at them to take them off to offer relief, but he still seemed to be embarrassed by his current state. Cor looked toward Clarus, swallowing hard and reaching for him.

 

Without thinking, Clarus steps toward the bed, answering to the Omega’s call for him. The bed dips as Clarus climbs over Cor, shielding him from the rest of the world. Looking down on him, Clarus found clarity in the look Cor gave him. He wasn't sure what it was exactly, but whatever pride or stubbornness Clarus had, was fuck all. 

 

The way Cor whined, Clarus shushed him with a searing kiss. The teen’s lips were thinner than his own, but so incredibly soft. He licked them, hoping the younger under him would open up more to run his tongue along the inside of Cor's mouth. And he does; gasping as the older, bigger man pressed his hips against his own. 

 

Their hands run and explore each other's bodies, pulling at the offensive clothing concealing their skin. Clarus had the frame of mind to go slow removing Cor’s soaked and ruined pants. He was far less shameful being naked in front of the younger man. Their instincts were shifting into high gear now, becoming more primal by the second. Clarus could feel Cor trembling with need. His scent only revealed a very small trace of fear-- no, more like nervousness.

 

“It's alright,” Clarus whispers in his ear, deep and gravelly. “I'll take care of you. Don't be nervous.” he says, rubbing his large hands over Cor's thin frame. The teen nods, trying his best to just relax, but his heat was rattling his nerves. All the touching was relieving but not enough at the same time.

 

Clarus held the Omega to his chest as they laid on their sides. He rubbed his chin over the top of Cor’s hair. The mere act of scenting the man calmed the fury between in a slight way. His hand drifting down Cor’s chest to the remarkably toned stomach while his nose pressed into the crook of Cor’s neck. He moved his leg between Cor’s thighs. The slick was warm and Cor’s hips ground down into the meat of his leg. Clarus’ hand stroked the hard cock causing the young Omega to make the sweetest sounds.

 

Cor blushed furiously listening to the noises he was making. All caused by this man-- this big, muscular, handsomely rugged, fool of a man. He arches into Clarus’ touch, his chest pressing into the other's face-- who is quick to kiss and lick at his nipples. “Hn, Gods.” The teen didn't think he could be this sensitive. The Alpha dares to use his own slick to lubricate his cock as he strokes it, thumb swirling at the tip. He clings to Clarus, feeling overwhelmed with pleasure. There's a pull in his lower stomach which he can't seem to control any longer.

 

Clarus sees Cor's face contort in a beautiful expression the moment he feels hot spurts on his hand. He was so sensitive but, Clarus reminded himself the boy was a virgin. Untouched. He growls at the thought. Sure he hadn't wanted to heed this, much to Cid's proving point however, there was a strong sense of belonging. Vulnerability. Security. Connection, between them. The older man rolls the younger on his back, getting between his legs, rutting his hardness over Cor's softening one. As much as Clarus wanted to slip inside the dripping cunt, he couldn't. Restraint, damn it. Have some restraint, he thought to himself.

They couldn't afford a pregnancy so early on. The risk was too high. But there were plenty of other ways which Clarus could please and satisfy Cor through a time such as this.

* * *

 

“Clarry?” Cor’s half woke words slurred. “Is it time?”

Clarus laid down next to Cor. “Soon. The sun has yet to rise but I could see the women and men beginning the morning chores.”

“I’m surprised Jared hasn’t come to fetch us.” Cor rolled to his side.

Clarus smiled as Cor’s hand rested on top of his chest. He put his hand over Cor’s rough knuckles. Cor’s thumb rubbing back and forth in the slow rhythm of his heartbeat. The walls a barrier between them and the rest of the world. Another ten years had passed. Except this decade he had not lost a mate to a birthing illness. His son and daughter had grown into their own persons. Clarus was proud of both of them and loved them deeply. Their tribe had flourished under Regis’ leadership and grown to three times the size. 

“You’re overthinking again.” Cor’s voice was muffled from his face being buried in Clarus shoulder.

“How would you know?” He lifted Cor’s hand and kissed the rough knuckles. “You’re still asleep.”

A loud snort from the younger man. “Don’t be an idiot.”

“You always say I’m an idiot.” He turned to kiss the top of Cor’s head.

“Because it’s true. What’s on your mind?” Cor spoke through a loud jaw-popping yawn. 

He paused as he thought how to sum up his words. He was not afraid of upsetting Cor. He had no intention of lying to his mate. He was efficient with words when he was beside his King and aiding others. His young mate’s presence stole away his skills. Had he done his best for both his children and his mate? So much of his time lost with them as his duties grew with the tribe.

“I love you.” He said as simply as one would state the weather.

Cor’s head rose from his shoulder with hazy eyes. “Damn the six now I’m worried.”

“Why are you worried?” He laughed. Clarus traced a finger down the curve of Cor’s jaw. “I was reflecting on when you came to the tribe.”

“Then? It was ages ago.” Cor placed a kiss on Clarus’ forehead.

“Yes and your heats were distracting.” He took the opportunity to kiss the lips which were so close. The kiss was warm, unhurried, with their fingers entwining. The bond between them stronger than ten years ago and even stronger than yesterday. 

“They were only distracting because someone dragged his feet.” Cor kicked the covers down, straddled his hips, and began to open the front of Clarus’ robe.

The weight of Cor’s body pressing him into their plush mattress. The shadow of a smile reserved for Clarus alone. How much the man had changed, grown. Pride in his mate poured into the cold sadness which had begun to overtake him.

“Someone was too damn young.” He laid there and allowed Cor access to his naked body.

“Someone was too old.” Cor’s fingers wiggled through the thick hair on Clarus’ chest. The dark room blocking the deep bruises they both knew was there and not speaking of them as Cor’s fingers avoided those areas.

The Alpha bucked his hips up into Cor’s ass. “I am sure this old man can still please.”

Cor’s inner Omega purred at the declaration as he pressed a hungry kiss against Clarus’ lips. They would have to be careful, and quick if they were to be on time. He swore once this combing of their lands was finished and they had removed the evil hiding he would give Cor a proper night which would leave their sheets in ruins.


	3. Mating Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor turns 18 and is able to accept a mating mark. Clarus is still hesitant. 18/28 age gap. In the current timeline Clarus finds signs of impending war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cor is no doting Mate which is perfect for Clarus.

 

Clarus pulled the reins back and the Chocobo came to a stop. The ferries were waiting to take them across the large expanse of water. Every house on the island had a light on waiting for them to return. He had sent a messenger ahead to announce their return. He was not sure if they were victorious but they had weeded out a fair number of dangerous invasion camps. War was coming and he had to inform Regis as soon as possible.

He watched the first ferry begin across. He sent the multiple wounded fighters first. The fallen warriors would cross last. Clarus’ heart hurt for the mothers, fathers, and spouses he would have to face. There would be more battles and far more lives lost if they could not stop this war. Cor’s bird came to a stop next to him.

“The next boat will be for us,” Cor said. His hands crossed at his wrists and his posture was perfect as he sat tall in the saddle. “How are your wounds.”

“Annoying.” Clarus clipped. “But not threatening. Have you any new thoughts in regards to my suggestions?”

“Other than I believe you’re getting more stubborn the older you get, no,” Cor responded in a curt tone. “We can’t leave Regis and the others with so few guards as we have in the past.”

Clarus sighed as he adjusted in the saddle. His ribs still ached from his old injuries he got weeks ago. Now the ached from entirely new injuries. Such was the life of a warrior, yet, he knew his days outside the city would now come to an end. He could not be a proper protector of the Lucian monarchy if he was out in the field. He had grown up and thrived in an era of no wars. Each tribe clawing to survive and not die out. Aside from minor border fights, there had never been a moment Clarus felt remiss about leaving Regis’ side. 

He knew the moment they had unearthed the tenth camp this was no minor invasion. Their numbers were strong and the men loyal to their King unwavering, but every raid smacked of bloody intent. His gut turned in worry over Regis and Noctis’ safety. He had kept his letters short and reports brief. He had every faith Cid and Weskham could handle any minor attack upon the island. 

But what if Clarus had not been there? The shame of lacking in his duties threatened to break his bones more than any mace. His thoughts had also turned to the realization he would be sending Cor, his mate, out without him in the future on countless tasks. 

“Shiva’s tits Clarus. You think any harder you’ll have one of those seizures Sania warns you about.” Cor murmured loudly enough for the Shield to hear. Pulled out of his thoughts, he gives an obligated smile in apology. Cor places his hand on Clarus’ shoulder, “Don’t shut yourself from me. I thought after all this time you could come to me with your worries.” 

“Apologies.” Clarus covers Cor’s hand with his own. “There are so many eyes out here. Is my demeanor that sour?”

“To everyone else, you’re the same asshole you always are,” Cor said with a squeeze to his shoulder. 

“Such sympathy.” Clarus smiled. “I cannot fool you. I didn’t mean to either. I’m only worried.”

“I never worry until you start to worry,” Cor muttered. “And you know how I hate spending time worrying.”

“Well, after we meet with Regis we can go home and you can do your best to distract me from worrying.” Clarus glanced around before pulling Cor’s hand forward and placing a kiss on the back. 

“I have every intention of doing just that.” Cor’s lips twitched in a momentary smile. “My duty as your mate is to make sure you are taken care of.”

“And to think,” He lowered Cor’s hand to the space between them, only to twine their fingers together as he spoke, “At one point I had myself convinced you would be better off without me.”

* * *

  
  
  


Two years. Two years had finally passed and Cor couldn't be any more relieved that the time had come for Clarus to finally submit to him in their bond; all in hopes the Alpha desired him during their probationary time together. 

In those two years, Cor made a name for himself within the Crownsguard. Even within the ranks of the Glaives. At 18, Cor was not only an additional non-royal member in the guard but also the next-in-line Marshall to oversee all ranks in the Lucian Tribe. He fought well, devised excellent strategies with Weskham, memorized the lands surrounding the (as well as the tribes amongst them), and never thought of himself too high ranking to partake in mundane tasks.

Clarus may have known the teen as a smart-mouthed, stubborn, and arrogant brat-- but even he knew how well adjusted Cor had become since his arrival. It had been an honor to see the young man grow and flourish all on his own. Yes, all with a bit of aid, but Cor snatched and sprinted with it. And that, friends, was difficult to keep away from. Sure, there were plenty of Omega’s who were not of the er, traditional sense, however, Cor was everything most would expect of an Alpha. It was...attractive.

Cid made sure to give the Shield a hard time when it had only taken all but two months for their cycles to sync as one. They were perfectly compatible in every sense. It was infuriating. When their cycles hit was they shared was rough and grossly intimate. Despite holding back from true consummation the passion built stronger over time. Still, neither man wanted to accept what their relationship could be or mean, according to Cid. 

This was a business deal, really. A casual set-up that had not died down in the slightest; but more so had grown exponentially. No matter how stressful times had become, the tension between both men, frustrations, or the assholery Clarus had promised-- Cor never strayed away or spoke ill of the man. Clarus felt like the teen did so in spite of him, to prove a point in his commitment in his ‘claim’ two years ago.

And now, Clarus had to reap what he sowed.

Clarus cursed the Astrals as the timing seemed to align too perfectly. Coming to an official bond in line with yet another mating cycle. 

“ ‘M tellin’ ya,” Cid said around his food, “y’alls fated.”

“Do you ever shut up?” Clarus spat. “Sound like a fuckin’ Mockingjay bird.” 

Cid only laughs, loving the way he was getting under the Shield’s thick skin. Annoyed, Clarus pushes away from the table with his tray in hand, stomping away to dispose of his half-eaten breakfast. With the influence of his rut, Clarus did feel a bit on edge this morning. Irritable and pent up. But most of all, scared. Scared because there no longer remained any feelings of mourning or sadness for his passed mate. His inner Alpha established a rather strong connection with Cor’s Omega. His children even grew fond of Cor, despite the teen’s own hesitation with the younglings. This commitment he vowed to adhere to was biting Clarus in the ass. He hoped his behavior and personality would drive the other away. Yet when Clarus darker side was shown barely for the younger man to see Cor pushed back with equal fever. They were indeed like thunder and lightning.

 

But this mating would be different. Not just the actual bonding and scarring of their loyalty to each other, but rather how Clarus will no longer restrain himself. The Alpha had restricted himself from properly opening Cor up. As soon-to-be bonded mates Clarus found himself obsessed with the idea of taking the last part of Cor’s virginity - knotting deep inside the Omega’s cunt and filling it with his seed.

 

Unable to avoid the matter at hand, if he was honest with himself he couldn’t concentrate on a singular chore, Clarus returns to the empty home. Nerves cause his hands to shake as he locks the back door and removes his shoes. He doesn’t think he had been this nervous the first time he and his late wife had bonded. The sound of the door makes Clarus turn his head. It was Cor. 

 

“I...dropped the children off,” Clarus says, explaining why the house was eerily silent. Cor keeps still, studying Clarus’ body language. Cor took a tentative step up to Clarus, who keeps an eye on him the entire time. Up close, their instincts crave to be close to one another. Cor can feel his heat slowly flooding his body. A pleasant rush of tingly sensation running its course through his veins. Taking an additional half step into Clarus’ personal space, he inhaled the familiar scent of smoky applewood and molasses of his Alpha. Slowly bringing up his arms, Cor wraps them around Clarus.

 

The Alpha felt a sense of self-consciousness radiating from the younger. As extraordinary as he was in the bedroom, he never really initiated in any form. To return interest, Clarus rests his hands on Cor’s lower back, slowly moving his hands up and down the teen’s pert ass. In the years they’ve lived together, slept together, finding the deep redness in Cor’s cheeks never ceased to amuse Clarus. He found his shyness quite cute. And he knew his hungry stare was responsible for it.

 

“Look at me,” Clarus whispered softly. Cor was hesitant. Those eyes were so hypnotizing it made him dizzy. But he obeys and looks through his thick eyelashes. “Are you sure you want this?” Clarus asks him. He couldn’t begin to count the many times he explained to Cor he had the choice to bond with whoever he wanted if he so chose to. 

 

He had even tried to introduce other Alpha’s to the man over the course of two years. All the introductions seemed to do was annoy Cor. He had offered countless times to aid Cor in settling in a home of his own. But every time, Cor would pay him no mind. 

 

“Yes,” Cor said, nodding. As much as Cor displayed disinterested expressions and annoyance, Cor grew weaker against his Omega the longer he was around Clarus. “I’m still here, aren’t I?”

 

“There is a chance of pups.” Clarus reminds the man who was more motivated than any other to prove a warrior’s worth. The idea of filling Cor’s body to the brim with his seed was arousing. The real impact on their lives an issue which had been spoken about in passing.

 

“I'm aware,” Cor replies licking his lips and shifting closer into Clarus’ space. “ 'S fine.” He places his hands the older man’s face, his facial hair surprisingly soft and kisses him. “Would you like that Clarus?” He asks him against his lips, giving another kiss. “Break me in and breed me?” Now there's a hand on Clarus’ length, cupping him firmly.

 

Clarus doesn't answer, but the expression on his face tells Cor it's something he enjoys hearing. If not that, the twitch under his palm speaks for him in interest. Even more so when his ass is groped possessively by the Alpha. They exchange heated kisses and bruising grips, walking back to their bedroom, unable to wait for a second longer. 

 

This time, however, feels different for the Alpha. Cor seems to be determined and confident. Shoved onto the mattress, Clarus watches Cor undress, his scent filling the air. Clarus swallows thickly, drinking up the sight before him. He likes this side of Cor; he could certainly get used to this.

 

“You gonna pick up your jaw and take your pants off or do I have to do everything around here?” Clarus practically scrambles to tear everything off. He proves himself useless when his Omega pushes him flat on the bed and mounts him. Cor tugs and undoes Clarus’ pants 

 

“I know you're old but,” ripping open the flaps to find his soon-to-be mate’s harden length straining against his underwear, “it's not hard to accomplish the simplest things.” The Alpha doesn't know why he's so attracted to that smart-aleck mouth. He can only get so erect with the playful words.

 

Clarus continues to watch in awe as Cor begins to lose himself in his heat. The teen freeing him out of his clothing, his tongue lapping at the bead of precome at the tip of his cock. Clarus manages to slide his pants down further while attached to Cor. A light humming and bobbing up and down was new from the man below. Normally he was shy and hesitant. But now-- now he did as he pleased like this was a regular occurrence. Clarus could feel his knot beginning to swell just from basic foreplay. 

 

Coming up for air and hissing back his spit, Cor walks his knees up to his partner's sides, too excited to wait any more. He's been waiting for a lifetime. He wanted to shut his inner Omega up and submit himself over. There was no better way than to do this than prove to Clarus how much he's always wanted him. Aligning the Alpha to his virgin entrance, Cor hovers over the thick blunt head and looks at his man beneath him. He wants to see the look on his face when he sinks down and sheaths him on his own tight wet heat. Moving his balls out of the way for Clarus to watch, his folds lightly brush over the cock as the fat tip is pushed in.

 

They both gasp in unison; the feeling was so overwhelming it took them by surprise. But Cor didn't pause or stutter in his movements. Steady and slowly he sunk lower inch by inch, his virgin walls stretched and filled with Clarus. It hurt only some, but the pleasure compensated plenty for enjoyment. It brought great pride for Cor to see and feel Clarus’ knot swell instantaneously. To Clarus, Cor was almost too tight. Not even a stroke in and he was about to come like an inexperienced virgin. They had touched plenty of times before, outperforming the Omega by a long shot. Now he was anything but.

 

It was probably the fact of finally entering a space he forbade himself to invade. A part of Cor that smelled and tasted the sweetest. A part of Cor that Clarus hoped he would be able to bury himself in. He had almost cursed himself for the two year trial period between them. He feared with his abrasive personality and introduction of other Alphas would piss  Cor off to the point which he would up and leave, or take another's hand. But the teen never did. Every time he had Cor meet another tribesman as a potential suitor, the teen would flaunt himself around the home as a temptation. Needless to say...it worked. Since the years have passed, with Cor's insistence, Clarus will finally grant himself to be with Cor and bond.

 

“Fuck,” Cor airly sighed, reaching the hilt. His walls flutter around the girth, adjusting to the intrusive size. Clarus grunts, wanting to buck his hips. Holding the youngers sides, he controls his breathing to not come and push his knot in further. Cor leans down to kiss Clarus, both purring and growling in content. They press their foreheads together, looking directly into each other’s eyes. It should feel uncomfortable but it’s not. It’s intimate and feels right. Clarus can see and experience exactly how Cor feels when he lifts his hips up.

“Take your time.” Clarus whispers. He wanted to see this young man come undone. They had the next few days to themselves, and the Alpha fully intended to make use of their time alone. With his hands still on Cor’s sides, he guides his soon to be mate’s hips up and down. 

Cor is nearly holding his breath as he moves, the pleasure overwhelming him, exhaling sharply as his nerves are rubbed just right. His fingers curl in, digging deeper into Clarus’ hard chest. “Fah--ck, hn,” Cor moaned, pausing for only a moment when he's reached the end and beginning of the Alpha’s length. “You do it too.”

Wiggling his hips a bit, Clarus starts to slowly thrust in time with Cor's movements. Their efforts combined increasing their chances of an early orgasm. He encouraged the teen to keep moving 'just like that’. He enjoyed the view of Cor's face contorting in the most beautiful way he had ever seen it. Clarus thrusts and brings Cor down harder, the slap of skin echoing in the bedroom. “That's it,” Clarus rasped, his knot now pushing its way in further, causing a hitch in Cor's voice. It took everything within Clarus’ willpower not to let go altogether. Although Cor tightening around him didn't help, he remained composed, focusing on Cor's needs rather than his own coming to an end.

Clarus grabs Cor by the back of the neck and pulls him in to close the distance between them. He inhales Cor's scent deeply, licking the gland emitting it. It was here where he would sink his teeth in, at the crook of the neck. Bonded for life. Cor's movements became erratic, thrashing his head around, “I can't anymore.” He gasped.

“Need t’come?” Cor nods, choking back his sobs of pleasure. They both shudder as Cor's movements slow with the catching of the knot, pressing hard against the nerve endings of his vaginal walls, therefore, making him come with small squirts and bursting ropes of semen from his cock. Unable to hold back, Clarus comes hard and takes that exact moment to bite Cor. His fingers curl in a bruise like grip behind Cor's neck as his mouth fills with metallic blood.

Immediately, a sensation strikes through Clarus. He could feel an invisible connection reach for Cor and binding together as one. It was very similar to when he first mated his late wife-- only this was much stronger. It felt like his veins opened up to allow oxygen to course through them. It was exhilarating. He could almost feel exactly what Cor was feeling. And at the moment, it was happiness, safety, vulnerability, love-- it was beyond sniffing and reading the scents. It was actual emotions. 

Releasing Cor, he turns his face towards him resting on his shoulder. He noses him for a kiss, a deep pleasant rumble coming from his chest and a loud purr from Cor. 

* * *

 

Clarus was half dead from exhaustion and half haunted by thoughts. The meeting with Regis had gone well. Changes would begin at sun up. The Tribe would move into a state ready for war. He sat on the edge of his bed with his head pounding with what felt to be a thousand Chocobo feet. The warm kiss to the side of his marked neck made him smile.

“How was the bath?” Cor’s words were mumbled against his skin.

“I feel I lost three weeks worth of dirt.” He reached up and touched the side of Cor’s face. “Before Iris ran off to bed she said I no longer smelled like the stable.”

“Gladio will be eager to talk with you tomorrow.” Cor’s voice drifted back as he pulled away. In place of kisses, the man’s strong hands began to knead at Clarus’ shoulders.

“Hm.” Clarus knew his son was more than eager to talk. His son never balked at the tradition of guarding the tribe ruler. Gladiolus, much like Cor, grew into the position as naturally as he did his height. “I’ll make time after my duties are done to speak with him.”

“He knows,” Cor said while pressing his thumbs under Clarus’ shoulder blades. Clarus hissed at the sharp pain as the knots were stabbed into submission. “Whimp.”

“Hardly.” Clarus winced. “I know no other man with fingers as sharp as swords.”

The pressure was gone and Cor’s arms wrapped around him. He smiled as he felt Cor’s head rest against his back. He took for granted how strong Cor was in the face of all life threw at them. Never a mate to be needy or dramatic, but the opposite, he was steadfast and determined to support both him and the tribe. They had fights but did they rarely argue about where their loyalties lied. They had both sworn to lay down life to protect Lucis and they did not regret their oaths. Clarus did not take the time to appreciate the support and bond he had with Cor. 

“Cor,” Clarus said. He captured the hand lingering on his shoulder. “Can I tell you something?”

 

“That’s a ridiculous question.” The marshal made a loud snort.

“True.” He turned his body so he could face Cor. “Until we’ve organized sufficiently there is little choice than to trust you with the Glaives. I cannot leave Regis’ side.”

“That much is obvious.” Cor’s words were delivered with a smile. 

Clarus cupped Cor’s jaw. His thumb dragged across the recently shaved skin. “Do not judge me too harshly for the choices I make starting tomorrow.”

“Such as?” The smile fell. “What are you planning?”

“If I know Regis.” He rested his forehead against Cor’s forehead. “Protecting his people and ensuring a future for Noctis will take priority. Which means I -”

“Stop,” Cor spoke a moment before giving him a long kiss. Clarus was breathless when Cor pulled back to look him in the eyes. “No matter the trials ahead of us. Nothing can break our bond.”

“Do your best to come back to us alive.” Clarus tucked his head into Cor’s neck. He hugged Cor as tight as his arms allowed. “I love you Cor.”

“You’re such a sap.” The Omega hugged Clarus in return.

They clung to one another until their arms began to lose feeling. They moved in familiar routine of preparing for sleep. Cor snuffed the lamps while Clarus went to check on Gladiolus and Iris. A task he always found to settle his nerves as he saw both of his children resting peacefully. The dark hallways easy to navigate with the muscle memory of near 40 years. He slipped out of his robe and under the thick blanket. His arm tucked under his pillow as he laid on his side. Cor’s warm breath against his neck and long arm across his waist. 

“Fair dreams.” Clarus closed his eyes.

“Better dreams.” Cor kissed the back of his neck. “And Clarry?”

“Hm?” He made a sleepy hum.

“I love you too.” The barest whisper of an answer crept from behind Clarus shoulder.

Clarus laid a hand over the one resting near his stomach. “I know.”

  
  



	4. Barren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor agrees to go out on a mission, Clarus is uncertain. Clarus reflects on the strength of his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least one more chapter after this! Not sure if there will be more or not.
> 
> Thank you for all the Kudos and notes!
> 
> Find us at https://carmensandyeggo.tumblr.com/

Barren 

The snowstorm battered the walls of the home walls. Clarus stood to Regis’ right while each of the other seven men made their report. The invaders from across the seas had come prepared for such weather. They had taken as many as they could upon Insomnia lands. There were still hundreds of people Regis had promised to protect outside their island but reaching them due to the weather seemed impossible. News of casualties had become normal. Each name remembered and every tear-filled mother and father’s face etched into his mind. He and Regis had spoken for hours every night and at best they could surmise was they were at a stalemate with the invading tribe. This winter would determine who would have the upper hand by spring.

“The possibility of them attacking Ghalad for shelter and supplies before spring is no longer only a question. From their positions, they deem to attack the entire region within the month.” 

“Can we hold the region?” Regis asked. His hand went to his graying beard as he looked over the marked map.

Weskham shook his head. “With this weather reaching them would take a week or longer, with no guarantees either man or Chocobo wouldn’t freeze to death first.”

“We can’t send men on a hopeless cause,” Clarus said. He knew leaving the region to fall would be a blow to both their territory and their hearts.

“Is there no way we can get to them faster?” Regis looked around the table for suggestions. 

A small murmur of ideas began but none had any true measure of success behind them. As each suggestion was rebutted Clarus could see the weight around Regis’ neck grow.

“ ‘Ow about we go over the ice,” Cid spoke up from the end of the table next to Cor. Where the rest of them were stood haunched over tightly shoulder to shoulder the older man was sat as if he was home. 

“Over?” Reslan chortled across from Cid. “Go back to tinkering Cid.”

Before Cid could open his mouth and start a war right in the room Regis spoke up and Cor dropped a hand on Cid’s shoulder.

“Explain your idea.” Regis waved a hand. “Please.”

“They’ll be expecting us along the normal routes.” Cid turned his steely gaze from Reslan to the map. A flash of his hand over the roads leading into Ghalad. “But ‘hey won’t be expecting us over no froze water.”

There was a heavy pause from Weskham and the rest of the table. Clarus pulled Regis’ chair close and aided him down. The rest of the room followed an example. He could see most of the room ready to pounce and shred Cid’s idea. Those with two wits about them took a moment to consider the man’s idea. 

“A small troop. Perhaps twenty could traverse the ice at this stage safely.” Weskham said. His long fingers adjusted his glasses. “But we couldn’t evacuate an entire area in such a manner.”

“We dun hafta.” Cid snorted. “Look all we need ta do is stall until the weather clears. Get there cause enough ruckus ta hold dem back while the others cross safe like over ground.”

“Best twenty men could do would be sabotage.” Relsan scoffed. “More than likely they’ll be captured or killed outright.”

“You give me twenty men.” Cor looked up from his crossed arms. “I can do a hell of a lot more than just sabotage.”

“We could make a target of the few boats they have stationed here and here.” Weskham pointed on the map. “It’s more likely they’ll die of starvation or cold before being captured.”

“I want a viable plan ready by morning.” Regis looked around the table. “Unless someone else can think of something crazier that might work.”

“You send me an the kid.” Cid laughed. “We’ll get it done.”

Regis shook his head. “I want a list of who you believe would be able to survive the journey.”

“Understood.” Cor tipped his head forward in a small bow. 

Clarus heart was beating too fast he almost choked on the taste of acid in the back of his throat. He stood with Regis and with that the meeting was silently ended. They could not win a war in an evening. Regis was quiet as Clarus escorted their King and leader back to his personal rooms. The sound of their children from the other side of the door did nothing to settle the roll of his stomach.

The four heads lifted from the books Ignis had laid out on the table. Clarus collected Gladio, Iris would be home with Jared at this time of the evening and excused himself from his liege’s side. He knew he was being overly cautious with Regis’ protection. He would not fail in his duty to protect both King and Prince. Still, his mind was overtaken by worry.

“Is everything ok dad?” Gladiolus asked.

Clarus answered truthfully, his son no longer a boy. “The war continues. Until it is done I fear I’ll wear this face more often than not.”

Gladio nodded in what Clarus hoped was understanding. He kept a hand across Gladio’s broad back as they walked home. A short walk but they had to step out into the chilled air and brace against the biting winds. The door swung shut with a crack of thunder before Clarus could even put a hand to the knob. 

“From the sounds of it, you’re home master Clarus.” Jared walked out from the kitchen area ahead of an eager Iris. 

“Yes.” Clarus took off his heavy dress coats and assisted Gladio with his coat.

“I helped with dinner!” Iris exclaimed with pride. 

“Did you burn it?” Gladio teased.

“No!” The answer was swift and met with a stomp of her foot. 

“It’s quite edible I assure you.” Jared smiled as he took care of the boots. “Master Cor came home before you and headed straight for the office. He hasn’t come out since.”

“Go eat children. Don’t wait on us tonight.” Clarus shooed his children forward and earned him a dubious look from Gladio and one of hurt from Iris. “Everything is fine. We have work to discuss. I’m sure the dinner is perfect.”

“Come on Iris.” Gladio took her hand and guided her forward.

Clarus made his way to the small office he shared with Cor not surprised to be met with a thin-lipped and cold tone. “Clarus.”

“By Ifrit’s balls are you out of your mind?” Clarus hissed. He wanted to keep his voice down so he didn’t worry the children. 

“No.” Cor cut his hand through the air. “No one else would have backed Cid’s idea up.”

“You’re on the Crownsguard for a reason.” Clarus marched forward fighting the urge to shake the stupid out of his mate.

“This island is as protected as it can be and we both know the king will not be riding off into battle any time soon.” Cor slapped the parchment in his hand down onto the desk. “I’m doing little else than pacing the grounds with everyone else. This way I can be of some use.”

“This way you could die.” Clarus rested his hands on top of the desk. “Find someone else.”

“No.”

“What do you mean no?” Clarus asked.

Cor pulled his hand down his face. There was a determination there Clarus knew far too well but he was not going to say anything while Cor went on a suicide mission.

“Send anyone else from the Glaives. Anyone you trust. It doesn’t have to be you.” He added before Cor could speak. 

“Since I came here I’ve been all over these lands with the king and other missions. I know these rivers. I know how thick or thin the ice needs to be to hold men.” Cor’s finger pressed into the middle of the parchment. “Clarus it’s winter time. A quarter of the tribe is ill, food is running out due to the extra mouths to feed.”

“What does any of that have to do with you going?” He pushed away from the desk.

“Clarus.” Cor put his hands on his hips. “Praxus pups are not but a month old. Ferrus is pregnant. Mikal is still mending from her wounds.”

Clarus knew how cruel the world could be stripping men and women from their mate’s and children. “They know the risks.”

“They can’t put up with Cid’s bullshit like I can. Me and Cid and do this.” Cor rebutted. “If we can save even one person, one child.”

“How can you be so stupid.” The words felt like vinegar in his mouth and regret filled him. Cor’s back went straighter than a broadsword and expression turned to stone.

“I have work.” Cor sat down in his chair.

Clarus knew where Cor had been leading the conversation. Cor being barren had never been a failure in Clarus’ eyes. He would wager the list of names Cor assembled would be men and women who had little to no family inside the city. The ache inside his breast intensified. 

“Iris is expecting us for dinner.” 

“She’ll understand,” Cor replied without looking up from his paperwork.

“I don't think you heard me,” Clarus said. “Your daughter is expecting you for dinner.”

The small hesitation to Cor’s answer was all Clarus could expect from his mate. He had thought they had moved beyond his years ago. Cor had moved passed this ridiculous notion Gladio and Iris loved him any less than they would their mother. Gladio barely remembered his mother and Iris’ life was filled with no one but Cor and Clarus together. Still, when comparing other families Cor was quick to brush them all aside and pretend they would not mourn his passing.

“I have work.” Cor finally said. “The king wants this by the morning.”

“The Six damn me with your hard-headedness.” Clarus turned on his heel and left the office closing the door with a slam hard enough to make the molding shake. 

 

\---

 

Their bonded cycle put Clarus to the test in his age. They went the full week of the cycle of constant fucking and knotting. Clarus could've sworn his balls dried right up and they fucked the last of their heat and rut.

Their first day of clear-mindedness, Cor walked about the camp with his head high and chest out. He kept the mark hidden. He felt it was something only Clarus should be able to see-- along with the other one on the inside of this thighs. Everyone knew and some reeked of jealousy. No more would be mates parading around the Amicitia home.

Clarus certainly felt... prouder. And whole, now they were properly bonded. His inner Alpha was at ease and at peace, instead of irritated and lustful after the teen. His Alpha even appreciated their own bond marking from the Omega. That was something he'd definitely keep out of sight. Not out of embarrassment but they were mutual. Equal. Respected each other. It was much more intimate than anything Clarus imagined being involved. A sense of privacy and silent owning emanated from the sore flesh. Definitely didn't want to hear any shit from Cid about it either. Well, any more than he was going to get the moment he stepped foot into the man’s presence. 

But the weeks went by and something was off about Cor. Not that he was different, but because he wasn't different. He wasn't sure if he should say anything or mention it. Not every heat promised pups. However...they both were in their cycles together-- which would increase the chance of pregnancy. So when Cor's scent remained unchanged, Clarus couldn't help but scratch his head. How could he even bring the subject up?

A few short months later came another bonded cycle.

Nothing.

Another round of their heat and rut.

And again, nothing.

Now Cor was the one asking questions. “Not saying I want kids, and not that we're doing anything to not have any but, what the fuck?”

“Cor.” Clarus chided.

Sania pushed her glasses up her face and snorted, “Royal etiquette.” She comments. “But yes Cor, I do understand your concerns.

"I'm more concerned if he's alright overall," Clarus interjects quickly. He knew pups were not on Cor's list of must-haves but now with the sudden lack of them, he did not want his new mate to feel pressure.

Sania nods, agreeing with the concerns of the Shield. "Can you tell me about your old home life Cor?" She asks. Cor proceeds to describe his upbringing and how barbaric they all lived. Cor had never been touched however he was one of less than a handful of male omegas. Sania felt there may be a possibility of Cor being one of the average male omegas who may be barren

"Barren," Clarus says the word slowly. He's not shocked but more afraid how Cor would take the idea, the word.

"It's a possibility. Some struggle to conceive than others. However...bonded cycles among fated pairs guarantees pups."

Clarus looked at Cor's quiet form not moving or speaking. Cid had teased them about being fated, hell hounded them for years. Clarus' bonding bite felt scratchy at the thought of the old geezer being wrong. Not because his feelings for Cor would change but he felt they were fated. How else could he explain their connection?

"How is a fated bond even tested?"

"One of the tell signs is the synchronization of cycles. Not all mates are in sync. Perhaps you remember your mates heat cycle patterns differed from yours." Sania behind to explain. "The fact an alpha, such as yourself allowed your Omega to bond mark you is another. And well, I wouldn't know but the saying goes a pair is in tune with the other with how they feel, what they're possibly thinking."

Sounded like them with the thinking part aside. He could feel Cor more than read his mind. "So why isn't it working?"

"Genetics. The rarity of his kind, unfortunately." She says sadly. "He's perfectly healthy otherwise. Do you know if your mother had trouble conceiving?"

Cor lifts his head, "My mother and her mother were...abused. so yes. The fact I'm alive is a miracle. But they both died after labor."

Sania shakes her head in sadness and anger. "That would explain things. It's no one fault, except the ones responsible for the pain before him."

"Nothing stopping him from a long life?" Clarus asked. "No? Good. Cor?"

Cor swallows before raising his head, "I'm fine." He says hallowly. "Are we done here?" He stands up, thanking Sania for her time and walks out of the clinic

Clarus follows after giving his own thanks to the doctor. He reaches for Cor's hand as they exit the small house. He's uncertain of how Cor will take all of this news. His younger lover had pride in spades. Failure was never an option. The fact the choice had been stripped from him was more painful than the actual news Clarus assumed. "Home?"

Looking to Clarus, Cor nods, needing the comfort of their own space. Walking to their home, Cor felt a heaviness in his heart as he heard the laughter of the other tribesmen children. He yearned for Clarus'. Cor promised himself he would treat the children as his own for the sake of his mate and their late blood mother. He'd protect them. Train them. And above all, love them unconditionally.

Clarus dismissed Jared once they reached home. Gladio was off still for his lessons and Iris was down for a nap. The house was quiet and Clarus fetches Cor some water while the man thought.

Cor felt himself going down a spiral of worthlessness and doubt. Maybe Clarus was right for not wanting to bond together. He couldn't even give the man children. Not even one. Would he leave him now? Why is he even caring about that-- oh...fated. The Gilgamesh was right-- he wasn't worth anything. But then again, he'd kill him or made into one of his playthings that couldn't expand his bloodline.

Clarus sat next to Cor and handed him the cup. He had no idea what the right words were in this situation. "I love you. Children or not."

Cor licks his lips and quirks his brows in an expression which read 'yeah, sure'. He takes the glass and holds it. God's how he wanted to throw it against the wall. But instead, he places the glass down and pulls Clarus down, feeling the need for physical contact and assurance.

"Prove it. I'll be quiet." He says

Clarus pulled Cor close and kissed him. Kissed his mate hard and held him tight hoping to drive out the pain he could feel.

Cor grew feverish, tugging and pulling at their clothing where it mattered most. Reveal some skin, free their intimate parts-- Cor needed Clarus. Now. He begged his mate, "Hurry-- before Iris wakes and Gladio comes home." He whispers. It didn't matter how long they lasted, or where Clarus came.

“You’re sure?” Clarus asked. Cor was emotional. Not that he didn’t want to please his mate, however, he wasn’t sure if this was the proper way to cope with such news.

“Yes,” Cor sighed through the kissing of Clarus’ skin. “I just--” he pauses for a moment to search for the right words. He didn’t want to sound insecure and needy, “I would understand if you wish to no longer be toget--”

“Stop that,” Clarus says. He brings Cor’s face up to his own. “Don’t dare say such things. Of course I want you. I always wanted you, as much as I poorly tried to deny it. Nothing can change that. Fate not only brought us together, but it allowed us to actually  _ love _ one another. Without conditions…that includes not bringing in a child of our own. Do you understand me?”

For once there are pained tears in Cor’s eyes, and Clarus kisses him. He’ll love him. He’ll  _ make _ love to him if that’s what he needed. They would get through this together. Mourn the children that would never look up into the eyes of their eldest siblings. 

\--

 

Clarus kept his questions contained when Cor made an appearance at dinner. The children were not fooled into missing the tension between the men but were smart enough not to comment. Iris had become skilled in filling the quiet table with small stories of her day and prying out details from Gladio about his day. Clarus dismissed the two when he had endured watching Cor push his food around his plate long enough. 

“I’ll help with the dishes.” Iris' voice was bright with the desire to please. Jared had left before dinner had started having plans of his own.

“We can handle it.” Cor offered. “You two should get ready for bed.”

“Ok. Let’s go, Iris.” Gladio said. He caught Iris’ hand and guided the concerned younger girl upstairs.

Clarus stood up with his half-empty plate in hand. His walk to the sink was slow due to the rising tension in the room. Cor was not one to argue in front of the children, always cautious, always aware of their close presence. 

“Thank you for coming to dinner,” Clarus said to break the silence.

"You act as if I wouldn't. Like I've removed myself from this family." Cor says bitterly as he takes a small bite of food. "Our daughter prepared food for us after all." He adds. Cor didn't even know what to say. He wanted to curse Clarus all to hell. How dare he use the children as a way to keep him here. He was doing because of them. For their sake. And the others as well. 

However, he needed to remain calm. 

"So are we going to discuss this like adults or are you going to bullshit your way into convincing me to stay?" He says rather calmly with malice, for once.

Clarus' hands clenched the counter. "Did you even consider how long you'll be gone?"

"Months. At most a year." Cor replies too casually. "But if everything goes the way we anticipate, the former is much more achievable."  He sees how tense Clarus is. And can feel his anger as well as smell his sadness. 

"Clarus?" He calls out softly, "come to the table."

Clarus turns and walks with an aura of a pinned off coeurl. "I know I cannot change your mind."

"I need you to trust me. After all this time you still doubt-- overprotective of me. I can handle it. I don't enjoy being away from any of you. However, this /must/ be done. You know that..."

"Every time you've left I have hated it." Clarus sits down across from Cor hoping the wood shielded him. "Forced to wait and hope your name never crossed the list of the fallen. It is not your ability I doubt but the cost of this war asks from us."

Moving the plate aside, Cor leans forward with his hand on the table, clasped. "I understand. How do you think I feel about your own duties with our King? It is your lineage and duty, yes, but it still worries me. The children, all they have left is you. And though I too am their parent, you're still everything they've ever known." Cor took a moment to control his emotions. "I hate being away from you all but if it's to benefit our children, they are worth the risk."

Clarus closes his eyes in a way to steady his nerves. His hand lying atop Cor's hand and a shaking in his words. "Months. Year. We'll be lost without you."

Cor offers a soft smile, "If I've taught any of you anything, it's how to do without." Cor laces his fingers with his mates, "It is I, who will be lost."

Clarus let his fingers tangle with his mate's fingers. His eyes open and anger is replaced by acceptance. "Damn you and to your stubborn ways."

"This why you love me, no?" Cor says playfully. He rubs his thumb on Clarus' knuckles, "Are we okay?"

"Always." His lips twitch but no smile comes of it. "I wasn't prepared for you to volunteer so easily. You've always made decisions quick but we generally speak beforehand."

"I'm sorry I've hurt you...and our family, with my rather rash decision," Cor says, tightening his grip. He could've thought it a bit more through, but no one else can assist Cid the way he needs to be.

"I know. Most think Regis mad having CID around but crazy is one thing that works in these times." He shook his head. "At least I know he will watch your back."

"I trust no one else aside from you, and our crownsmen to do so." Cor needed Clarus. He wanted to show his affection for the man. "May I...come to your side?"

"I'll do one better and come to yours." He used his hand to push up from his seat. A few seconds was all it took for those long legs to round the table and stop at Cor's side. "Stand up."

Cor obeys and stands, going into those thick strong arms for an embrace. They held each other for a while, nuzzling one another to capture each other's scent. "Nothing I say or do can make up for my decision affecting our family however....will you let me love you every day before my departure?"

"Of course." Clarus warm breath left in a happy chuckle. "But you're telling the kids."

"Seems fair." Cor says, brushing his lips over Clarus'. He looks up into those eyes, feeling exceptionally submissive.

"Dishes can wait." Clarus thick fingers trailed over Cor stubble jaw. "Head to our room. I'll send the kids to bed and meet you there."

Cor nods, his breath shuddering very slightly. He breaks away from his mate reluctantly but hurried away to their bedroom to prepare himself.

Clarus was entering their room no more than fifteen minutes after Cor left the table. His walk stuttered to a halt as he found Cor naked in the middle of their bed.

In over the many years they've been together, the way Clarus looked at Cor always made him quiver and feel so exposed. He couldn't help but blush Every time. That hungry look, the smell of claim, and the feeling of love swelling inside them both. "Dessert is served." He says cheesily

Clarus hides a laugh behind his hand. He locks the door before undressing on his path to the bed. 

"Handsome and deadly you may be." He crawled into bed and straddled Cor prone body. "But no one knows how silly you are."

Cor smiles and laughs lightly, "No one would believe you if you told them." His eyes rake up and down that amazing hard body of Clarus. The tattoo peaking over his traps, and the scar of his bond mark he left on him many moons ago all revealed. "God's you're handsome."

"Have to keep up with a younger troublemaker of a mate," Clarus mumbles as he kisses Cor neck.

"Are you referring to me?" Cor asks playfully, humming and purring from the affection. He cradles the back of his head, encouraging more as he spreads his legs to accommodate the larger man. "If it's any consolation, you seek trouble. May I remind you of our introduction?"

"How could I turn down a boy with fiery green eyes and willing to kill me?" Clarus kissed over the tan chest. His hips pressed forward making his cock rub against Cor lower belly.

"You do love yourself a challenge," Cor grunted, moaning in the back of his throat from the feeling of Clarus growing against his skin and delicate kisses placed on his nipples. "You keep up well in your old age." He teases. He wraps his legs around his waist, pulling him in.

"Hm." Clarus lifted his face from Cor chest and slanted his lips for a kiss. 

Fidelity without question. Love without bonds. Hearts are tied together by an inescapable fate. No matter how far Cor went or if the worse would befall them there would be no doubts between them.

  
  
  



End file.
